The present invention relates to pyridazinone derivatives and the use of the said pyridazinone.
The object of the present invention is to provide compounds having excellent herbicidal activity.
The present inventor has intensely studied to seek out compounds that have excellent herbicidal activity, as a result, and has found that the pyridazinone derivatives encompassed by Chemical Formula 3 below, possess an excellent herbicidal activity, and arrived at the present invention. Accordingly, the present invention provides pyridazinone derivatives (hereinafter, the present invention compound) encompassed by the formula: 
wherein, R1 represents hydrogen, halogen, C1-C3 alkyl or C1-C3 haloalkyl;
R2 represents hydrogen, halogen, C1-C6 alkyl, C1-C6 haloalkyl, OR8, SR9, NHR10, COOR11, COR12, SO2R13, NO2 or CN;
R3represents hydrogen, halogen, C1-C6 alkyl, C1-C6 haloalkyl, C1-C3 alkoxy C1-C3 alkyl, OR8, SR9, NHR10, COOR11, COR12, SO2R13, C(R121)xe2x95x90C(R14)(R15), NO2 or CN;
R4 represents hydrogen, halogen, C1-C6 alkyl, C1-C6 haloalkyl, C1-C3 alkoxy C1-C3 alkyl, OR8, SR9, NHR10, COOR11, COR12, SO2R13, C(R121)xe2x95x90C(R14)(R15), C(R16)xe2x95x90NOR17, NO2 or CN;
R5 represents hydrogen, halogen or C1-C3 alkyl;
R6 represents C1-C3 alkyl or C1-C3 haloalkyl;
R5 and R6 may have each end bonded to each other to form trimethylene that may be substituted with fluorine(s) or tetramethylene that may be substituted with fluorine(s);
R7 represents hydrogen, halogen, or C1-C3 alkyl; and in which;
R8represents hydrogen, a C1-C10 alkyl, C1-C10 haloalkyl, C3-C8 alkenyl, C3-C8 haloalkenyl,C3-C8 alkynyl, C3-C8 haloalkynyl, C3-C10 cycloalkyl, C3-C10 cyclohaloalkyl, C3-C10 cycloalkenyl, C3-C10 cyclohaloalkenyl, C3-C10 cycloalkyl C1-C3 alkyl, C3-C10 cyclohaloalkyl C1-C3 alkyl, C3-C10 cycloalkenyl C1-C3 alkyl, C3-C10cyclohaloalkenyl C1-C3 alkyl, C1-C5 alkylcarbonyl, C1-C5 haloalkylcarbonyl, C3-C6 cycloalkylcarbonyl, C3-C6 cyclohaloalkylcarbonyl, C1-C6 alkylcarbonyl C1-C6 alkyl, C1-C6 haloalkylcarbonyl C1-C6 alkyl, C1-C6 alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C6 haloalkoxycarbonyl, C3-C10 cycloalkoxycarbonyl, C3-C10 cyclohaloalkoxycarbonyl, C1-C10 alkoxycarbonyl C1-C5 alkyl, C1-C10 haloalkoxycarbonyl C1-C5 alkyl, C3-C10 cycloalkoxycarbonyl C1-C5 alkyl, C3-C10 cyclohaloalkoxycarbonyl C1-C5 alkyl, C1-C6 alkoxy C1-C6 alkyl, C1-C6 haloalkoxy C1-C6 alkyl, C1-C6 alkylthio C1-C6 alkyl, C1-C6 haloalkylthio C1-C6 alkyl, cyano C1-C4 alkyl, aryl that may have a substituent or substituents, aryl C1-C3 alkyl that may have a substituent or substituents, arylcarbonyl that may have a substituent or substituents, SO2R20, CH2C(xe2x95x90O)CO2R41, CH(CH3)C(xe2x95x90O)CO2R41, CH2C(xe2x95x90NOR42)CO2R41 or CH(CH3)C(xe2x95x90NOR42)CO2R41;
R9 represents hydrogen, C1-C10 alkyl, C1-C10 haloalkyl, C3-C8 alkenyl, C3-C8 haloalkenyl, C3-C8 alkynyl, C3-C8 haloalkynyl, C3-C10 cycloalkyl, C3-C10 cyclohaloalkyl, C3-C10 cycloalkenyl, C3-C10 cyclohaloalkenyl, C3-C10 cycloalkyl C1-C3 alkyl, C3-C10 cyclohaloalkyl C1-C3 alkyl, C3-C10 cycloalkenyl C1-C3 alkyl, C3-C10cyclohaloalkenyl C1-C3 alkyl, C1-C5 alkylcarbonyl, C1-C5 haloalkylcarbonyl, C3-C6 cycloalkylcarbonyl, C3-C6 cyclohaloalkylcarbonyl, C1-C6 alkylcarbonyl C1-C6 alkyl, C1-C6 haloalkylcarbonyl C1-C6 alkyl, C1-C6 alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C6 haloalkoxycarbonyl, C3-C10 cycloalkoxycarbonyl, C3-C10 cyclohaloalkoxycarbonyl, C1-C10 alkoxycarbonyl C1-C5 alkyl, C1-C10 haloalkoxycarbonyl C1-C5 alkyl, C3-C10 cycloalkoxycarbonyl C1-C5 alkyl, C3-C10 cyclohaloalkoxycarbonyl C1-C5 alkyl, C1-C6 alkoxy C1-C6 alkyl, C1-C6 haloalkoxy C1-C6 alkyl, C1-C6 alkylthio C1-C6 alkyl, C1-C6 haloalkylthio C1-C6 alkyl, cyano C1-C4 alkyl, aryl that may have a substituent or substituents, aryl C1-C3 alkyl that may have a substituent or substituents, arylcarbonyl group that may have a substituent or substituents, CH2C(xe2x95x90O)CO2R41, CH(CH3)C(xe2x95x90O)CO2R41, CH2C(xe2x95x90NOR42)CO2R41 or CH(CH3)C(xe2x95x90NOR42)CO2R41;
R10 represents hydrogen, C1-C10 alkyl, C1-C10 haloalkyl, C3-C8 alkenyl, C3-C8 haloalkenyl, C3-C8 alkynyl, C3-C8 haloalkynyl, C3-C10 cycloalkyl, C3-C10 cyclohaloalkyl, C3-C10 cycloalkenyl, C3-C10 cyclohaloalkenyl, C3-C10 cycloalkyl C1-C3 alkyl, C3-C10 cyclohaloalkyl C1-C3 alkyl, C3-C10 cycloalkenyl C1-C3 alkyl, C3-C10 cyclohaloalkenyl C1-C3 alkyl, C1-C5 alkylcarbonyl, C1-C5 haloalkylcarbonyl, C3-C6 cycloalkylcarbonyl, C3-C6 cyclohaloalkylcarbonyl, C1-C6 alkylcarbonyl C1-C6 alkyl, C1-C6 haloalkylcarbonyl C1-C6 alkyl, C1-C6 alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C6 haloalkoxycarbonyl, C3-C10 cycloalkoxycarbonyl, C3-C10 cyclohaloalkoxycarbonyl, C1-C10 alkoxycarbonyl C1-C5 alkyl, C1-C10 haloalkoxycarbonyl C1-C5 alkyl, C3-C10 cycloalkoxycarbonyl C1-C5 alkyl, C3-C10 cyclohaloalkoxycarbonyl C1-C5 alkyl, C1-C6 alkoxy C1-C6 alkyl, C1-C6 haloalkoxy C1-C6 alkyl, C1-C6 alkylthio C1-C6 alkyl, C1-C6 haloalkylthio C1-C6 alkyl, cyano C1-C4 alkyl, aryl that may have a substituent or substituents, aryl C1-C3 alkyl that may have a substituent or substituents, arylcarbonyl that may have a substituent or substituents, SR18, SOR19, SO2R20, CH2C(xe2x95x90O)CO2R41, CH(CH3)C(xe2x95x90O)CO2R41, CH2C(xe2x95x90NOR42)CO2R41 or CH(CH3)C(xe2x95x90NOR42)CO2R41;
R11 represents hydrogen, C1-C10 alkyl, C1-C10 haloalkyl, C3-C10 alkenyl, C3-C10 haloalkenyl,C3-C10 alkynyl, C3-C10 haloalkynyl, C3-C8 cycloalkyl, C3-C8 cycloharoalkyl, N(R21)(R22), Nxe2x95x90C(R21)(R22), C1-C5 alkoxycarbonyl C1-C3 alkyl or C1-C5 haloalkoxycarbonyl C1-C3 alkyl;
R12 represents hydrogen, chlorine, C1-C5 alkyl, C1-C5 haloalkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C3-C6 cyclohaloalkyl, or N(R23)(R24);
R13 represents chlorine, C1-C10 alkyl, C1-C10 haloalkyl, N(R25)(R26) or OR27;
R14 represents hydrogen, halogen or C1-C3 alkyl;
R15 represents hydrogen, COOR28, cyano or C1-C5 alkyl;
R16 represents hydrogen, C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 haloalkyl, C3-C5 cycloalkyl or C3-C5 cyclohaloalkyl;
R17 represents hydrogen, C1-C10 alkyl, C1-C10 haloalkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C3-C6 cyclohaloalkyl, C3-C10 cycloalkyl C1-C3 alkyl, C3-C10 cyclohaloalkyl C1-C3 alkyl, C3-C5 alkenyl, C3-C5 haloalkenyl, C3-C5 alkynyl, C3-C5 haloalkynyl, C1-C5 alkoxycarbonyl C1-C3 alkyl, C1-C5 haloalkoxycarbonyl C1-C3 alkyl, aryl that may have a substituent or substituents or aryl C1-C3 alkyl that may have a substituent or substituents;
R18 represents C1-C10 alkyl, C1-C10 haloalkyl or aryl that may have a substituent or substituents;
R19 represents C1-C10 alkyl, C1-C10 haloalkyl, C3-C8 cycloalkyl, C3-C8 cyclohaloalkyl or aryl that may have a substituent or substituents;
R20 represents C1-C10 alkyl, C1-C10 haloalkyl, C3-C8 cycloalkyl, C3-C8 cyclohaloalkyl or aryl that may have a substituent or substituents;
R21 represents hydrogen or C1-C5 alkyl;
R22 represents hydrogen, C1-C5 alkyl, C1-C5 haloalkyl or aryl that may have a substituent or substituents;
R23 represents hydrogen, C1-C10 alkyl, C1-C10 haloalkyl, C3-C10 cycloalkyl, C3-C10 cyclohaloalkyl or aryl that may have a substituent or substituents;
R24 represents hydrogen, C1-C10 alkyl or C1-C10 haloalkyl;
R25 represents hydrogen, C1-C5 alkyl or C1-C5 haloalkyl;
R26 represents hydrogen, C1-C10 alkyl or C1-C10 haloalkyl;
R27 represents hydrogen, C1-C10 alkyl; and
R28 represents hydrogen, C1-C10 alkyl, C1-C10 haloalkyl, C3-C10 cycloalkyl, C3-C10 cyclohaloalkyl or aryl that may have a substituent or substituents,
R41 represents hydrogen, C1-C6 alkyl, C1-C6 haloalkyl, C3-C8 alkenyl and C3-C8 alkynyl,
R42 represents hydrogen, C1-C6 alkyl, C1-C6 haloalkyl, C3-C8 alkenyl and C3-C8 alkynyl, and
R121 represents hydrogen, chlorine, C1-C5 alkyl, C1-C5 haloalkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl or C3-C6 cyclohaloalkyl,
and herbicides that comprise the said pyridazinone derivatives as the active ingredient.
Also, the present invention provides pyridazinone derivatives encompassed by the formula: Chemical Formula 4 
wherein, R100 represents hydrogen, halogen or C1-C3 alkyl, R101 represents C1-C3 haloalkyl, and R102 represents hydrogen or C1-C3 alkyl, that is a productional intermediate for the production of the present invention compounds.
Furthermore, the present invention provides compounds encompassed by the formula:
R103C(xe2x95x90O)NHNxe2x95x90C(R104)C(CF3)xe2x95x90C(R105)CO2R106
wherein R103 represents C1-C6 alkyl, C1-C6 alkoxy or amino, R104represents hydrogen or C1-C3 alkyl, R105 represents hydrogen or C1-C3 alkyl, and R106 represents C1-C6 alkyl or phenyl., that is a raw material of the pyridazinone derivative given in Chemical Formula 4.
In the present invention,
in the definition of R1,
halogen means fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine,
C1-C3 alkyl includes methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, etc.; and
C1-C3 haloalkyl includes bromomethyl, chloromethyl, dichloromethyl, trichloromethyl, trifluoromethyl, pentafluoroethyl, 1,1-difluoroethyl, 3,3,3-trifluoropropyl, etc.;
in the definition of R2,
halogen means fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine atom;
C1-C6 alkyl includes methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, normal (hereinafter, n-) pentyl, etc.; and
C1-C6 haloalkyl includes trichloromethyl, trifluoromethyl, chlorodifluoromethyl, pentafluoroethyl, etc.;
in the definition of R3,
halogen means fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine;
C1-C6 alkyl includes methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, etc.;
C1-C6 haloalkyl includes chloromethyl, dichloromethyl, trichloromethyl, trifluoromethyl, chlorodifluoromethyl, pentafluoroethyl, 1,1-difluoroethyl, 1,1-difluorohexyl, etc.; and
C1-C3 alkoxy C1-C3 alkyl includes methoxymethyl, ethoxymethyl, isopropoxymethyl, methoxyethyl, etc.;
in the definition of R4,
halogen means fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine;
C1-C6 alkyl includes methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, etc.;
C1-C6 haloalkyl includes chloromethyl, dichloromethyl, trichloromethyl, trifluoromethyl, chlorodifluoromethyl, pentafluoroethyl, 1,1-difluoroethyl, 3,3,3-trifluoropropyl, etc.; and
C1-C3 alkoxy C1-C3 alkyl includes methoxymethyl, ethoxymethyl, isopropoxymethyl, methoxyethyl, etc.;
in the definition of R5,
halogen atom means fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine; and
C1-C3 alkyl includes methyl, ethyl, propyl or isopropyl;
in the definition of R6,
C1-C3 alkyl includes methyl, ethyl, propyl or isopropyl; and
C1-C3 haloalkyl includes trichloromethyl, trifluoromethyl, chlorodifluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, pentafluoroethyl, 1,1-difluoroethyl, etc.;
in the definition of R7,
halogen atom means fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine atom; and
C1-C3 alkyl includes methyl, ethyl, propyl or isopropyl;
in the definition of R8,
C1-C10 alkyl includes methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, 2-butyl, isoamyl, n-octyl, etc.;
C1-C10 haloalkyl includes trichloromethyl, trifluoromethyl, chlorodifluoromethyl, pentafluoroethyl, 2-fluoroethyl, 2,2,2-triflouroethyl, 5-chloro-n-amyl etc.;
C3-C8 alkenyl includes allyl, 1-methyl-2-propenyl, 3-butenyl, 2-butenyl, 3-methyl-2-butenyl, 2-methyl-3-butenyl, etc.;
C3-C8 haloalkenyl includes 2-chloro-2-propenyl, 3,3-dichloro-2-propenyl, etc.;
C3-C8 alkynyl includes propargyl, 1-methyl-2-propynyl, 2-butynyl, 3-butynyl, 1,1-dimethyl-2-propynyl, etc.;
C3-C8 haloalkynyl includes a 3-iodo-2-propynyl, 3-bromo-2-propynyl, etc.;
C3-C10 cycloalkyl includes cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, etc.;
C3-C10 cyclohaloalkyl includes 2-fluorocyclopentyl, 3,4-dichlorocyclohexyl, etc.,
C3-C10 cycloalkenyl includes 2-cyclohexenyl, etc.;
C3-C10 cyclohaloalkenyl includes 4-chloro-2-cyclohexenyl, etc.;
C3-C10 cycloalkyl C1-C3 alkyl includes cyclopropylmethyl, cyclopentylmethyl, cyclohexylethyl, etc.;
C3-C10 cyclohaloalkyl C1-C3 alkyl includes 2-fluorocyclopentylmethyl, 3,4-dichlorocyclohexylethyl, etc.;
C3-C10 cycloalkenyl C1-C3 alkyl includes 2-cyclohexenylmethyl, etc.;
C3-C10 cyclohaloalkenyl C1-C3 alkyl includes 4-chloro-2-cyclohexenylmethyl, etc.;
C1-C5 alkylcarbonyl includes methylcarbonyl, ethylcarbonyl, propylcarbonyl, etc.;
C1-C5 haloalkylcarbonyl includes chloromethylcarbonyl, fluoromethylcarbonyl, trifluoromethylcarbonyl, dichloromethylcarbonyl, 2-chloroethylcarbonyl, etc.;
C3-C6 cycloalkylcarbonyl includes cyclopropylcarbonyl, etc.;
C3-C6 cyclohaloalkylcarbonyl includes 2-fluorocyclopentylcarbonyl, 2,2-difluorocyclopentylcarbonyl, 3,4-dichlorocyclohexylcarbonyl, etc.;
C1-C6 alkylcarbonyl C1-C6 alkyl includes methylcarbonylmethyl, ethylcarbonylmethyl, etc.;
C1-C6 haloalkylcarbonyl C1-C6 alkyl includes fluoromethylcarbonylmethyl, 2-chloroethylcarbonylmethyl, 2-fluoroethylcarbonylmethyl, 3,3,3-trifluoromethylcarbonylmethyl, etc.;
C1-C6 alkoxycarbonyl includes methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycabonyl, propoxycarbonyl, t-butoxycarbonyl, butoxycarbonyl, amyloxycarbonyl, isopropoxycarbonyl, isobutoxycarbonyl, isoamyloxycarbonyl, etc.;
C1-C6 haloalkoxycarbonyl includes chloromethyloxycarbonyl, 2-fluoroethyloxycarbonyl, 2-chloropropyloxycarbonyl, 3-chlorobutyloxycarbonyl, 2,2-dichloroethyloxycarbonyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyloxycarbonyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethyloxycarbonyl, etc.;
C3-C10 cycloalkoxycarbonyl includes cyclopropyloxycarbonyl, cyclobutyloxycarbonyl, cyclopentyloxycarbonyl, cyclohexyloxycarbonyl, etc.;
C3-C10 cyclohaloalkoxycarbonyl includes 2-fluorocyclopentyloxycarbonyl, 3,4-dichlorocyclohexyloxycarbonyl, etc.;
C1-C10 alkoxycarbonyl C1-C5 alkyl includes methoxycarbonylmethyl, ethoxycarbonylmethyl, propoxycarbonylmethyl, isopropyloxycarbonylmethyl, butoxycarbonylmethyl, isobutoxycarbonylmethyl, t-butoxycarbonylmethyl, amyloxycarbonylmethyl, isoamyloxycarbonylmethyl, t-amyloxycarbonylmethyl, 1-methoxycarbonylethyl, 1-ethoxycarbonylethyl, 1-propoxycarbonylethyl, 1-isopropoxycarbonylethyl, 1-butoxycarbonylethyl, 1-isobutoxycarbonylethyl, 1-t-butoxycarbonylethyl, 1-amyloxycarbonylethyl, 1-isoamyloxycarbonylethyl, etc.;
C1-C10 haloalkoxycarbonyl C1-C5 alkyl includes chloromethyloxycarbonylmethyl, 2-fluoroethyloxycarbonylmethyl, 2-chloropropyloxycarbonylmethyl, 3-chlorobutyloxycarbonylmethyl, 2,2-dichloroethyloxycarbonylmethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyloxycarbonylmethyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethyloxycarbonylethyl, etc.;
C3-C10 cycloalkoxycarbonyl C1-C5 alkyl includes cyclopropyloxycarbonylmethyl, cyclobutyloxycarbonylmethyl, cyclopentyloxycarbonylmethyl, cyclohexyloxycarbonylmethyl, 1-cyclobutyloxycarbonylethyl, 1-cyclopentyloxycarbonylethyl, 1-cyclohexyloxycarbonylethyl, etc.;
C3-C10 cyclohaloalkoxycarbonyl C1-C5 alkyl includes 2-fluorocyclopentyloxycarbonylmethyl, 3,4-dichlorocyclohexyloxycarbonylethyl, etc.;
C1-C6 alkoxy C1-C6 alkyl includes methoxymethyl, 1-methoxyethyl, ethoxymethyl, etc.;
C1-C6 haloalkoxy C1-C6 alkyl includes 2,2,2-trifluoroethoxymethyl, etc.;
C1-C6 alkylthio C1-C6 alkyl includes methylthiomethyl, 1-methylthioethyl, ethylthiomethyl, etc.;
C1-C6 haloalkylthio C1-C6 alkyl includes 2,2,2-trifluoroethylthiomethyl, etc.; cyano C1-C4 alkyl includes cyanomethyl, etc.; aryl that may have a substituent or substituents means a phenyl, 2-chlorophenyl, 2-nitrophenyl, 2-trifluoromethylphenyl, 2-methoxyphenyl, 4-chlorophenyl, 4-nitrophenyl, 4-isopropoxyphenyl, 4-fluorophenyl, 4-trifluoromethylphenyl, 3-nitrophenyl, 3-methoxyphenyl, 3-methylphenyl, 3-trifluoromethylphenyl, 3-bromophenyl, 3-methoxycarbonylphenyl, 3-trifluoromethoxyphenyl, 3,4-dichlorophenyl, 2,4-dichlorophenyl, 2,5-dichlorophenyl, etc.;
aryl C1-C3 alkyl that may have a substituent or substituents means benzyl, phenethyl, 1-methylbenzyl, 2-chlorobenzyl, 3-chlorobenzyl, 4-chlorobenzyl, 2-methoxybenzyl, 3-methoxybenzyl, 4-methoxybenzyl, etc.; and
arylcarbonyl that may have a substituent or substituents means benzoyl, 2-chlorobenzoyl, 3-chlorobenzoyl, 4-chlorobenzoyl, 2,3-dichlorobenzoyl, 2,4-dichlorobenzoyl, 2,5-dichlorobenzoyl, 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl, 3,4-dichlorobenzoyl, etc.;
in the definition of R9,
C1-C10 alkyl includes methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, 2-butyl, isoamyl, n-octyl, etc.;
C1-C10 haloalkyl includes trichloromethyl, trifluoromethyl, chlorodifluoromethyl, pentafluoroethyl, 2-fluoroethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, 5-chloro-n-amyl, etc.;
C3-C8 alkenyl includes allyl, 1-methyl-2-propenyl, 3-butenyl, 2-butenyl, 3-methyl-2-butenyl, 2-methyl-3-butenyl, etc.;
C3-C8 haloalkenyl includes 2-chloro-2-propenyl, 3,3-dichloro-2-propenyl, etc.;
C3-C8 alkynyl includes propargyl, 1-methyl-2-propynyl, 2-butynyl, 3-butynyl, 1,1-dimethyl-2-propynyl, etc.;
C3-C8 haloalkynyl includes 3-iodo-2-propynyl, 3-bromo-2-propynyl, etc.;
C3-C10 cycloalkyl includes cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, 4,4-dimethylcyclohexyl, etc.;
C3-C10 cyclohaloalkyl includes 2-fluorocyclopentyl, 3,4-dichlorocyclohexyl, etc.;
C3-C10 cycloalkenyl includes 2-cyclohexenyl, etc.;
C3-C10 cyclohaloalkenyl includes 4-chloro-2-cyclohexenyl, etc.;
C3-C10 cycloalkyl C1-C3 alkyl includes cyclopropylmethyl, cyclopentylmethyl, cyclohexylethyl, etc.;
C3-C10 cyclohaloalkyl C1-C3 alkyl includes 2-fluorocyclopentylmethyl, 3,4-dichlorocyclohexylethyl, etc.;
C3-C10 cycloalkenyl C1-C3 alkyl includes 2-cyclohexenylmethyl, etc.;
C3-C10 cyclohaloalkenyl C1-C3 alkyl includes 4-chloro-2-cyclohexenylmethyl, etc.;
C1-C5 alkylcarbonyl includes methylcarbonyl, ethylcarbonyl, propylcarbonyl, etc.;
C1-C5 haloalkylcarbonyl includes chloromethylcarbonyl, fluoromethylcarbonyl, trifluoromethylcarbonyl, dichloromethylcarbonyl, 2-chloroethylcarbonyl, etc.;
C3-C6 cycloalkylcarbonyl includes cyclopropylcarbonyl, etc.;
C3-C6 cyclohaloalkylcarbonyl includes 2-fluorocyclopentylcarbonyl, 2,2-difluorocyclopentylcarbonyl, 3,4-dichlorocyclohexylcarbonyl, etc.;
C1-C6 alkylcarbonyl C1-C6 alkyl includes methylcarbonylmethyl, ethylcarbonylmethyl, etc.;
C1-C6 haloalkylcarbonyl C1-C6 alkyl includes fluoromethylcarbonylmethyl, 2-chloroethylcarbonylmethyl, 2-fluoroethylcarbonylmethyl, 3,3,3-trifluoromethylcarbonylmethyl, etc.;
C1-C6 alkoxycarbonyl includes methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycabonyl, propoxycarbonyl, t-butoxycarbonyl, butoxycarbonyl, amyloxycarbonyl, isopropoxycarbonyl, isobutoxycarbonyl, isoamyloxycarbonyl, etc.;
C1-C6 haloalkoxycarbonyl includes chloromethyloxycarbonyl, 2-fluoroethyloxycarbonyl, 2-chloropropyloxycarbonyl, 3-chlorobutyloxycarbonyl, 2,2-dichloroethyloxycarbonyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyloxycarbonyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethyloxycarbonyl, etc.;
C3-C10 cycloalkoxycarbonyl includes cyclopropyloxycarbonyl, cyclobutyloxycarbonyl, cyclopentyloxycarbonyl, cyclohexyloxycarbonyl, etc.;
C3-C10 cyclohaloalkoxycarbonyl includes 2-fluorocyclopentyloxycarbonyl, 3,4-dichlorocyclohexyloxycarbonyl, etc.;
C1-C10 alkoxycarbonyl C1-C5 alkyl includes methoxycarbonylmethyl, ethoxycarbonylmethyl, propoxycarbonylmethyl, isopropoxycarbonylmethyl, butoxycarbonylmethyl, isobutoxycarbonylmethyl, t-butoxycarbonylmethyl, amyloxycarbonylmethyl, isoamyloxycarbonylmethyl, t-amyloxycarbonylmethyl, 1-methoxycarbonylethyl, 1-ethoxycarbonylethyl, 1-propoxycarbonylethyl, 1-isopropoxycarbonylethyl, 1-butoxycarbonylethyl, 1-isobutoxycarbonylethyl, 1-t-butoxycarbonylethyl, 1-amyloxycarbonylethyl, 1-isoamyloxycarbonylethyl, etc.;
C1-C10 haloalkoxycarbonyl C1-C5 alkyl includes chloromethyloxycarbonylmethyl, 2-fluoroethyloxycarbonylmethyl, 2-chloropropyloxycarbonylmethyl, 3-chlorobutyloxycarbonylmethyl, 2,2-dichloroethyloxycarbonylmethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyloxycarbonylmethyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethyloxycarbonylethyl, etc.;
C3-C10 cycloalkoxycarbonyl C1-C5 alkyl includes cyclopropyloxycarbonylmethyl, cyclobutyloxycarbonylmethyl, cyclopentyloxycarbonylmethyl, cyclohexyloxycarbonylmethyl, 1-cyclobutyloxycarbonylethyl, 1-cyclopentyloxycarbonylethyl, 1-cyclohexyloxycarbonylethyl, etc.;
C3-C10 cyclohaloalkoxycarbonyl C1-C5 alkyl includes 2-fluorocyclopentyloxycarbonylmethyl, 3,4-dichlorocyclohexyloxycarbonylethyl, etc.;
C1-C6 alkoxy C1-C6 alkyl includes methoxymethyl, 1-methoxyethyl, ethoxymethyl, etc.;
C1-C6 haloalkoxy C1-C6 alkyl includes 2,2,2-trifluoroethoxymethyl, etc.;
C1-C6 alkylthio C1-C6 alkyl includes methylthiomethyl, 1-methylthioethyl, ethylthiomethyl, etc.;
C1-C6 haloalkylthio C1-C6 alkyl includes 2,2,2-trifluoroethylthiomethyl, etc.; cyano C1-C4 alkyl includes cyanomethyl, etc.;
aryl that may have a substituent or substituents means phenyl, 2-chlorophenyl, 2-nitrophenyl, 2-trifluoromethylphenyl, 2-methoxyphenyl, 4-chlorophenyl, 4-nitrophenyl, 4-isopropoxyphenyl, 4-fluorophenyl, 4-trifluoromethylphenyl, 3-nitrophenyl, 3-methoxyphenyl, 3-methylphenyl, 3-trifluoromethylphenyl, 3-bromophenyl, 3-methoxycarbonylphenyl, 3-trifluoromethoxyphenyl, 3,4-dichlorophenyl, 2,4-dichlorophenyl, 2,5-dichlorophenyl, etc.;
aryl C1-C3 alkyl that may have a substituent or substituents means benzyl, phenethyl, 1-methylbenzyl, 2-chlorobenzyl, 3-chlorobenzyl, 4-chlorobenzyl, 2-methoxybenzyl, 3-methoxybenzyl, 4-methoxybenzyl, etc.; and
arylcarbonyl that may have a substituent of substituents means benzoyl, 2-chlorobenzoyl, 3-chlorobenzoyl, 4-chlorobenzoyl, 2,3-dichlorobenzoyl, 2,4-dichlorobenzoyl, 2,5-dichlorobenzoyl, 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl, 3,4-dichlorobenzoyl, etc.;
in the definition of R10,
C1-C10 alkyl includes methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, 2-butyl, isoamyl, n-octyl, etc.;
C1-C10 haloalkyl includes trichloromethyl, trifluoromethyl, chlorodifluoromethyl, pentafluoroethyl, 2-fluoroethyl, 2,2,2-triflouroethyl, 5-chloro-n-amyl, etc.;
C3-C8 alkenyl includes allyl, 1-methyl-2-propenyl, 3-butenyl, 2-butenyl, 3-methyl-2-butenyl, 2-methyl-3-butenyl, etc.;
C3-C8 haloalkenyl includes 2-chloro-2-propenyl, 3,3-dichloro-2-propenyl, etc.;
C3-C8 alkynyl includes propargyl, 1-methyl-2-propynyl, 2-butynyl, 3-butynyl, 1,1-dimethyl-2-propynyl, etc.;
C3-C8 haloalkynyl includes 3-iodo-2-propynyl, 3-bromo-2-propynyl, etc.;
C3-C10 cycloalkyl includes cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, 4,4-dimethylcyclohexyl, etc.;
C3-C10 cyclohaloalkyl includes 2-fluorocyclopentyl, 3,4-dichlorocyclohexyl, etc.;
C3-C10 cycloalkenyl includes 2-cyclohexenyl, etc.;
C3-C10 cyclohaloalkenyl includes 4-chloro-2-cyclohexenyl, etc.;
C3-C10 cycloalkyl C1-C3 alkyl includes cyclopropylmethyl, cyclopentylmethyl, cyclohexylethyl, etc.;
C3-C10 cyclohaloalkyl C1-C3 alkyl includes 2-fluorocyclopentylmethyl, 3,4-dichlorocyclohexylethyl, etc.;
C3-C10 cycloalkenyl C1-C3 alkyl includes 2-cyclohexenylmethyl, etc.;
C3-C10 cyclohaloalkenyl C1-C3 alkyl includes 4-chloro-2-cyclohexenylmethyl, etc.;
C1-C5 alkylcarbonyl includes methylcarbonyl, ethylcarbonyl, propylcarbonyl, etc.;
C1-C5 haloalkylcarbonyl includes chloromethylcarbonyl, fluoromethylcarbonyl, trifluoromethylcarbonyl, dichloromethylcarbonyl, 2-chloroethylcarbonyl, etc.;
C3-C6 cycloalkylcarbonyl includes cyclopropylcarbonyl, etc.;
C3-C6 cyclohaloalkylcarbonyl includes 2-fluorocyclopentylcarbonyl, 2,2-difluorocyclopentylcarbonyl, 3,4-dichlorocyclohexylcarbonyl, etc.;
C1-C6 alkylcarbonyl C1-C6 alkyl includes methylcarbonylmethyl, ethylcarbonylmethyl, etc.;
C1-C6 haloalkylcarbonyl C1-C6 alkyl includes fluoromethylcarbonylmethyl, 2-chloroethylcarbonylmethyl, 2-fluoroethylcarbonylmethyl, 3,3,3-trifluoromethylcarbonylmethyl, etc.;
C1-C6 alkyloxycarbonyl includes methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycabonyl, propoxycarbonyl, t-butoxycarbonyl, butoxycarbonyl, amyloxycarbonyl, isopropoxycarbonyl, isobutoxycarbonyl, isoamyloxycarbonyl, etc.;
C1-C6 haloalkoxycarbonyl includes chloromethyloxycarbonyl, 2-fluoroethyloxycarbonyl, 2-chloropropyloxycarbonyl, 3-chlorobutyloxycarbonyl, 2,2-dichloroethyloxycarbonyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyloxycarbonyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethyloxycarbonyl, etc.;
C3-C10 cycloalkoxycarbonyl includes cyclopropyloxycarbonyl, cyclobutyloxycarbonyl, cyclopentyloxycarbonyl, cyclohexyloxycarbonyl, etc.;
C3-C10 cyclohaloalkoxycarbonyl includes 2-fluorocyclopentyloxycarbonyl, 3,4-dichlorocyclohexyloxycarbonyl, etc.;
C1-C10 alkoxycarbonyl C1-C5 alkyl includes methoxycarbonylmethyl, ethoxycarbonylmethyl, propoxycarbonylmethyl, isopropoxycarbonylmethyl, butoxycarbonylmethyl, isobutoxycarbonylmethyl, t-butoxycarbonylmethyl, amyloxycarbonylmethyl, isoamyloxycarbonylmethyl, t-amyloxycarbonylmethyl, 1-methoxycarbonylethyl, 1-ethoxycarbonylethyl, 1-propoxycarbonylethyl, 1-isopropoxycarbonylethyl, 1-butoxycarbonylethyl, 1-isobutoxycarbonylethyl, 1-t-butoxycarbonylethyl, 1-amyloxycarbonylethyl, 1-isoamyloxycarbonylethyl, etc.;
C1-C10 haloalkoxycarbonyl C1-C5 alkyl includes chloromethyloxycarbonylmethyl, 2-fluoroethyloxycarbonylmethyl, 2-chloropropyloxycarbonylmethyl, 3-chlorobutyloxycarbonylmethyl, 2,2-dichloroethyloxycarbonylmethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyloxycarbonylmethyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethyloxycarbonylethyl, etc.;
C3-C10 cycloalkoxycarbonyl C1-C5 alkyl includes cyclopropyloxycarbonylmethyl, cyclobutyloxycarbonylmethyl, cyclopentyloxycarbonylmethyl, cyclohexyloxycarbonylmethyl, 1-cyclobutyloxycarbonylethyl, 1-cyclopentyloxycarbonylethyl, 1-cyclohexyloxycarbonylethyl, etc.;
C3-C10 cyclohaloalkoxycarbonyl C1-C5 alkyl includes 2-fluorocyclopentyloxycarbonylmethyl, 3,4-dichlorocyclohexyloxycarbonylethyl, etc.;
C1-C6 alkoxy C1-C6 alkyl includes a methoxymethyl, 1-methoxyethyl, ethoxymethyl, C1-C6 haloalkoxy C1-C6 alkyl includes 2,2,2-trifluoroethoxymethyl, etc.;
C1-C6 alkylthio C1-C6 alkyl includes methylthiomethyl, 1-methylthioethyl, ethylthiomethyl, etc.;
C1-C6 haloalkylthio C1-C6 alkyl includes 2,2,2-trifluoroethylthiomethyl, etc.; cyano C1-C4 alkyl includes cyanomethyl, etc.;
aryl that may have a substituent or substituents means phenyl, 2-chlorophenyl, 2-nitrophenyl, 2-trifluoromethylphenyl, 2-methoxyphenyl, 4-chlorophenyl, 4-nitrophenyl, 4-isopropoxyphenyl, 4-fluorophenyl, 4-trifluoromethylphenyl, 3-nitrophenyl, 3-methoxyphenyl, 3-methylphenyl, 3-trifluoromethylphenyl, 3-bromophenyl, 3-methoxycarbonylphenyl, 3-trifluoromethoxyphenyl, 3,4-dichlorophenyl, 2,4-dichlorophenyl, 2,5-dichlorophenyl, etc.;
aryl C1-C3 alkyl that may have a substituent or substituents means benzyl, phenethyl, 1-methylbenzyl, 2-chlorobenzyl, 3-chlorobenzyl, 4-chlorobenzyl, 2-methoxybenzyl, 3-methoxybenzyl, 4-methoxybenzyl, etc.; and
arylcarbonyl that may have a substituent or substituents means benzoyl, 2-chlorobenzoyl, 3-chlorobenzoyl, 4-chlorobenzoyl, 2,3-dichlorobenzoyl, 2,4-dichlorobenzoyl, 2,5-dichlorobenzoyl, 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl, 3,4-dichlorobenzoyl, etc.;
in the definition of R11,
C1-C10 alkyl includes methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, t-butyl, isopentyl, n-hexyl, n-octyl, etc.;
C1-C10 haloalkyl includes 2-fluoroethyl, 2,2,2-triflouroethyl, 5-chloro-n-pentyl, 1-bromoheptyl, etc.;
C3-C10 alkenyl includes allyl, 1-methyl-2-propenyl, 3-butenyl, 2-butenyl, 3-methyl-2-butenyl, 2-methyl-3-butenyl, etc.;
C3-C10 haloalkenyl includes 2-chloro-2-propenyl, 3,3-dichloro-2-propenyl, etc.;
C3-C10 alkynyl includes propargyl, 1-methyl-2-propynyl, 2-butynyl, 3-butynyl, 1,1-dimethyl-2-propynyl, etc.;
C3-C10 haloalkynyl includes 3-iodo-2-propynyl, 3-bromo-2-propynyl, etc.;
C3-C8 cycloalkyl includes cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, etc.;
C3-C8 cyclohaloalkyl includes 2-fluorocyclopentyl, 3,4-dichlorocyclohexyl, etc.;
C1-C5 alkoxycarbonyl C1-C3 alkyl includes methoxycarbonylmethyl, ethoxycarbonylmethyl, propoxycarbonylmethyl, isopropylcarbonylmethyl, butoxycarbonylmethyl, isobutoxycarbonylmethyl, t-butoxycarbonylmethyl, 1-methoxycarbonylethyl, 1-ethoxycarbonylethyl, 1-propoxycarbonylethyl, 1-isopropoxycarbonylethyl, 1-butoxycarbonylethyl, 1-isobutoxycarbonylethyl, 1-t-butoxycarbonylethyl, etc.;
C1-C5 haloalkoxycarbonyl C1-C3 alkyl includes chloromethyloxycarbonylmethyl, 2-fluoroethyloxycarbonylmethyl, 2-chloropropyloxycarbonylmethyl, 3-chlorobutyloxycarbonylmethyl, 1-chloro-2-propyloxycarbonylmethyl, 1,3-dichloro-2-propyloxycarbonylmethyl, 2,2-dichloroethyloxycarbonylmethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyloxycarbonylmethyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethyloxycarbonylmethyl, etc.;
in the definition of R12,
C1-C5 alkyl includes methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, t-butyl, etc.;
C1-C5 haloalkyl includes fluoromethyl, chloromethyl, bromomethyl, trifluoromethyl, chlorodifluormethyl, difluoromethyl or pentafluoroethyl
C3-C6 cycloalkyl includes cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl, 1-methylcyclopropyl, etc.; and
C3-C6 cyclohaloalkyl includes 2,2-difluorocyclopropyl, 3-chlorocyclopentyl, etc.;
in the definition of R13,
C1-C10 alkyl includes methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, t-butyl, n-pentyl, n-hexyl, etc.; and
C1-C10 haloalkyl includes chloromethyl, trifluoromethyl, chloroethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, 3-chlorohexyl, etc.;
in the definition of R14,
halogen means fluorine, chlorine or bromine; and
C1-C3 alkyl includes methyl, ethyl, propyl or isopropyl;
in the definition of R15,
C1-C5 alkyl includes methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, etc.;
in the definition of R16,
C1-C4 alkyl includes methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, etc.;
C1-C4 haloalkyl be a chloromethyl, 2-chloroethyl, trifluoromethyl, pentafluoroethyl, chlorodifluormethyl, etc.;
C3-C5 cycloalkyl includes cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl, etc.; and
C3-C5 cyclohaloalkyl includes 2,2-difluorocyclopropyl, 3-chlorocyclopentyl, etc.;
in the definition of R17,
C1-C10 alkyl includes methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, t-butyl, n-pentyl, n-hexyl, etc.;
C1-C10 haloalkyl includes 2-chloroethyl, 2,2,2-triflouroethyl, trichloromethyl, trifluoromethyl, chlorodifluoromethyl, pentafluoroethyl, 2-fluoroethyl, 5-chloro-n-amyl, etc.;
C3-C6 cycloalkyl includes cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, 1-methylcyclopropyl, etc.;
C3-C6 cyclohaloalkyl includes 2,2-difluorocyclopropyl, 3-chlorocyclopentyl, etc.;
C3-C10 cycloalkyl C1-C3 alkyl includes cyclopropylmethyl, cyclopentylmethyl, cyclohexylethyl, etc.;
C3-C10 cyclohaloalkyl C1-C3 alkyl includes 2-fluorocyclopentylmethyl, 3,4-dichlorocyclohexylethyl, etc.;
C3-C5 alkenyl includes allyl, 1-methyl-2-propenyl, 3-butenyl, 2-butenyl, 3-methyl-2-butenyl, 2-methyl-3-butenyl, etc.;
C3-C5 haloalkenyl includes 2-chloro-2-propenyl, 3,3-dichloro-2-propenyl, etc.;
C3-C5 alkynyl includes propargyl, 1-methyl-2-propynyl, 2-butynyl, 3-butynyl, 1,1-dimethyl-2-propynyl, etc.;
C3-C5 haloalkynyl includes 3-iodo-2-propynyl, 3-bromo-2-propynyl, etc.;
C1-C5 alkoxycarbonyl C1-C3 alkyl includes methoxycarbonylmethyl, ethoxycabonylmethyl, propoxycarbonylmethyl, isopropoxycarbonylmethyl, butoxycarbonylmethyl, isobutoxycarbonylmethyl, t-butoxycarbonylmethyl, 1-methoxycarbonylethyl, 1-ethoxycarbonylethyl, 1-propoxycarbonylethyl, 1-isopropoxycarbonylethyl, 1-butoxycarbonylethyl, 1-isobutoxycarbonylethyl, 1-t-butoxycarbonylethyl, etc.;
C1-C5 haloalkoxycarbonyl C1-C3 alkyl includes chloromethyloxycarbonylmethyl, 2-fluoroethyloxycarbonylmethyl, 2-chloropropyloxycarbonylmethyl, 3-chlorobutyloxycarbonylmethyl, 2,2-dichloroethyloxycarbonylmethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyloxycarbonylmethyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethyloxycarbonylethyl, etc.;
aryl that may have a substituent or substituents means phenyl, 2-chlorophenyl, 2-nitrophenyl, 2-trifluoromethylphenyl, 2-methoxyphenyl, 4-chlorophenyl, 4-nitrophenyl, 4-isopropoxyphenyl, 4-fluorophenyl, 4-trifluoromethylphenyl, 3-nitrophenyl, 3-methoxyphenyl, 3-methylphenyl, 3-trifluoromethylphenyl, 3-bromophenyl, 3-methoxycarbonylphenyl, 3-trifluoromethoxyphenyl, 3,4-dichlorophenyl, 2,4-dichlorophenyl, 2,5-dichlorophenyl, etc.;
aryl C1-C3 alkyl that may have a substituent or substituents means benzyl, phenethyl, 1-methylbenzyl, 2-chlorobenzyl, 3-chlorobenzyl, 4-chlorobenzyl, 2-methoxybenzyl, 3-methoxybenzyl, 4-methoxybenzyl, etc.;
in the definition of R18,
C1-C10 alkyl includes methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isopentyl, n-octyl, etc.;
C1-C10 haloalkyl includes 2-fluoroethyl, 2,2,2-triflouroethyl, 5-chloro-n-pentyl, etc.; and
aryl that may have a substituent or substituents means a phenyl, 2-chlorophenyl, 2-nitrophenyl, 2-trifluoromethylphenyl, 2-methoxyphenyl, 4-chlorophenyl, 4-nitrophenyl, 4-isopropoxyphenyl, 4-fluorophenyl, 4-methylphenyl, 4-trifluoromethylphenyl, 3-nitrophenyl, 3-methoxyphenyl, 3-methylphenyl, 3-trifluoromethylphenyl, 3-bromophenyl, 3-methoxycarbonylphenyl, 3-trifluoromethoxyphenyl, 3,4-dichlorophenyl, 2,4-dichlorophenyl, 2,5-dichlorophenyl, etc.;
in the definition of R19,
C1-C10 alkyl includes methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isopentyl, n-octyl, etc.
C1-C10 haloalkyl includes 2-fluoroethyl, 2,2,2-triflouroethyl, 5-chloro-n-pentyl, etc.;
C3-C8 cycloalkyl includes cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, etc.;
C3-C8 cyclohaloalkyl includes 2-fluorocyclopentyl, 3,4-dichlorocyclohexyl, etc.; and
aryl that may have a substituent or substituents means phenyl, 2-chlorophenyl, 2-nitrophenyl, 2-trifluoromethylphenyl, 2-methoxyphenyl, 4-chlorophenyl, 4-nitrophenyl, 4-isopropoxyphenyl, 4-fluorophenyl, 4-methylphenyl, 4-trifluoromethylphenyl, 3-nitrophenyl, 3-methoxyphenyl, 3-methylphenyl, 3-trifluoromethylphenyl, 3-bromophenyl, 3-methoxycarbonylphenyl, 3-trifluoromethoxyphenyl, 3,4-dichlorophenyl, 2,4-dichlorophenyl, 2,5-dichlorophenyl, etc.;
in the definition of R20,
C1-C10 alkyl includes methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isopentyl, n-octyl, etc.;
C1-C10 haloalkyl includes chloromethyl, trichloromethyl, trifluoromethyl, 2-chloroethyl, 2-fluoroethyl, 3-chloropropyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, 5-chloro-n-pentyl, etc.;
C3-C8 cycloalkyl includes cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, etc.;
C3-C8 cyclohaloalkyl includes 2,2-difluorocyclopropyl, 3-chlorocyclopentyl, 4,4-difluorocyclohexyl, etc.; and
aryl that may have a substituent or substituents means phenyl, 2-chlorophenyl, 2-nitrophenyl, 2-trifluoromethylphenyl, 2-methoxyphenyl, 4-chlorophenyl, 4-nitrophenyl, 4-isopropoxyphenyl, 4-fluorophenyl, 4-methylphenyl, 4-trifluoromethylphenyl, 3-nitrophenyl, 3-methoxyphenyl, 3-methylphenyl, 3-trifluoromethylphenyl, 3-bromophenyl, 3-methoxycarbonylphenyl, 3-trifluoromethoxyphenyl, 3,4-dichlorophenyl, 2,4-dichlorophenyl, 2,5-dichlorophenyl, etc.;
in the definition of R21,
C1-C5 alkyl includes methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, butyl, etc.;
in the definition of R22,
C1-C5 alkyl includes methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, butyl, etc.;
C1-C5 haloalkyl includes 2-chloroethyl, 2-fluoroethyl, 3-chloro-n-propyl, 2-chloro-2-methylpropyl, etc.; and
aryl that may have a substituent or substituents means phenyl, 2-chlorophenyl, 2-nitrophenyl, 2-trifluoromethylphenyl, 2-methoxyphenyl, 4-chlorophenyl, 4-nitrophenyl, 4-isopropoxyphenyl, 4-fluorophenyl, 4-methylphenyl, 4-trifluoromethylphenyl, 3-nitrophenyl, 3-methoxyphenyl, 3-methylphenyl, 3-trifluoromethylphenyl, 3-bromophenyl, 3-methoxycarbonylphenyl, 3-trifluoromethoxyphenyl, 3,4-dichlorophenyl, 2,4-dichlorophenyl or 2,5-dichlorophenyl, 3,4-dimethylphenyl, 2,4-dimethylphenyl, 2,5-dimethylphenyl, etc.;
in the definition of R23,
C1-C10 alkyl includes methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isopentyl, n-octyl, 4,4-dimethyl-n-hexyl, etc.;
C1-C10 haloalkyl includes 2-fluoroethyl, 2-chloroethyl, 3-chloro-n-propyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, 5-chloro-n-pentyl, 1-bromoheptyl, etc.;
C3-C10 cycloalkyl includes cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, etc.;
C3-C10 cyclohaloalkyl includes 2,2-difluorocyclopropyl, 3-chlorocyclopentyl, 4,4-difluorocyclohexyl, etc.; and
aryl that may have a substituent or substituents means phenyl, 2-chlorophenyl, 2-nitrophenyl, 2-trifluoromethylphenyl, 2-methoxyphenyl, 4-chlorophenyl, 4-nitrophenyl, 4-isopropoxyphenyl, 4-fluorophenyl, 4-methylphenyl, 4-trifluoromethylphenyl, 3-nitrophenyl, 3-methoxyphenyl, 3-methylphenyl, 3-trifluoromethylphenyl, 3-bromophenyl, 3-methoxycarbonylphenyl, 3-trifluoromethoxyphenyl, 3,4-dichlorophenyl, 2,4-dichlorophenyl, 2,5-dichlorophenyl, 3,4-dimethylphenyl, 2,4-dimethylphenyl, 2,5 dimethylphenyl, etc.;
in the definition of R24,
C1-C10 alkyl includes methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, t-butyl, n-pentyl, isopentyl, n-octyl, 4,4-dimethyl-n-hexyl, etc.; and
C1-C10 haloalkyl includes 2-fluoroethyl, 2-chloroethyl, 3-chloro-n-propyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, 5-chloro-n-pentyl, 1-bromoheptyl, etc.;
in the definition of R25,
C1-C5 alkyl includes methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, t-butyl, n-pentyl, isopentyl, etc.; and
C1-C5 haloalkyl includes 2-fluoroethyl, 2-chloroethyl, 3-chloro-n-propyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, 5-chloro-n-pentyl, etc.;
in the definition of R26,
C1-C10 alkyl includes methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, t-butyl, n-pentyl, isopentyl, n-octyl, 4,4-dimethyl-n-hexyl, etc.; and
C1-C10 haloalkyl includes 2-fluoroethyl, 2-chloroethyl, 3-chloro-n-propyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, 5-chloro-n-pentyl, 2-chloro-1,1,4,4-tetramethylhexyl, etc.;
in the definition of R27,
C1-C10 alkyl includes methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, t-butyl, n-pentyl, isopentyl, n-hexyl, n-octyl, etc.;
in the definition of R28,
C1-C10 alkyl includes methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, t-butyl, n-pentyl, isopentyl, n-hexyl, n-octyl, etc.;
C1-C10 haloalkyl includes 2-fluoroethyl, 2-chloroethyl, 3-chloro-n-propyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, 5-chloro-n-pentyl, etc.
C3-C10 cycloalkyl includes cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, etc.;
C3-C10 cyclohaloalkyl includes 2,2-difluorocyclopropyl, 3-chlorocyclopentyl, 4,4-difluorocyclohexyl, etc.; and
aryl that may have a substituent or substituents means phenyl, 2-chlorophenyl, 2-nitrophenyl, 2-trifluoromethylphenyl, 2-methoxyphenyl, 4-chlorophenyl, 4-nitrophenyl, 4-isopropoxyphenyl, 4-fluorophenyl, 4-methylphenyl, 4-trifluoromethylphenyl, 3-nitrophenyl, 3-methoxyphenyl, 3-methylphenyl, 3-trifluoromethylphenyl, 3-bromophenyl, 3-methoxycarbonylphenyl, 3-trifluoromethoxyphenyl, 3,4-dichlorophenyl, 2,4-dichlorophenyl, 2,5-dichlorophenyl, 3,4-dimethylphenyl, 2,4-dimethylphenyl, 2,5 dimethylphenyl, etc.;
in the definition of R41,
C1-C6 alkyl includes methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, t-butyl, etc.;
C1-C6 haloalkyl includes chloromethyl, bromomethyl, trichloromethyl, trifluoromethyl, 2-fluoroethyl, 2-chloroethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, etc.;
C3-C8 alkenyl includes allyl, 1-methyl-2-propenyl, 3-butenyl, 2-butenyl, 3-methyl-2-butenyl, 2-methyl-3-butenyl, etc.; and
C3-C8 alkynyl includes propargyl, 1-methyl-2-propynyl, 2-butynyl, 3-butynyl, 1,1-dimethyl-2-propynyl, etc.;
in the definition of R42,
C1-C6 alkyl includes methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, t-butyl, etc.;
C1-C6 haloalkyl includes chloromethyl, bromomethyl, trichloromethyl, trifluoromethyl, 2-fluoroethyl, 2-chloroethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, etc.;
C3-C8 alkenyl includes allyl, 1-methyl-2-propenyl, 3-butenyl, 2-butenyl, 3-methyl-2-butenyl, 2-methyl-3-butenyl, etc.; and
C3-C8 alkynyl includes propargyl, 1-methyl-2-propynyl, 2-butynyl, 3-butynyl, 1,1-dimethyl-2-propynyl, etc.;
in the definition of R121,
C1-C5 alkyl includes methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, t-butyl, n-pentyl, isopentyl, etc.;
C1-C5 haloalkyl includes 2-fluoroethyl, 2-chloroethyl, 3-chloro-n-propyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, 5-chloro-n-pentyl, etc.;
C3-C6 cycloalkyl includes cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, etc.; and
C3-C6 cyclohaloalkyl includes 2,2-difluorocyclopropyl, 3-chlorocyclopentyl, 4,4-difluorocyclohexyl, etc.;
in the definition of R100,
halogen atom means fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine, and
C1-C3 alkyl includes methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl;
in the definition of R101,
C1-C3 haloalkyl includes trichloromethyl, trifluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, chlorodifluoromethyl, pentafluoroethyl, 1,1-difluoroethyl, etc.;
in the definition of R102,
C1-C3 alkyl includes methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl;
in the definition of R103,
C1-C6 alkyl includes methyl, ethyl, t-butyl, etc.; and
C1-C6 alkoxy includes methoxy, ethoxy, t-butoxy, etc.;
in the definition of R104,
C1-C3 alkyl includes methyl, ethyl, propyl or isopropyl;
in the definition of R105,
C1-C3 alkyl includes methyl, ethyl, propyl or isopropyl; and
in the definition of R106,
C1-C6 alkyl includes methyl, ethyl, etc..
Among the present invention compounds, preferred are
2-(2,3,5-trichlorobenzyl)-5-(trifluoromethyl)-2,3-dihydropyridazin-3-one,
2-(2,3,5-trichlorobenzyl)-4-methyl-5-(trifluoromethyl)-2,3-dihydropyridazin-3-one,
2-(2,3,5-trichlorobenzyl)-5-(chlorodifluoromethyl)-2,3-dihydropyridazin-3-one,
2-(2,3,5-trichlorobenzyl)-4-methyl-5-(chlorodifluoromethyl)-2,3-dihydropyridazin-3-one,
2-(2,3,5-trichlorobenzyl)5-(1,1-difluoroethyl)-2,3-dihydropyridazin-3-one, and
2-(2,3,5-trichlorobenzyl)-4-methyl-5 -(1,1-difluoroethyl)-2,3-dihydropyridazin-3-one.
Moreover, for the present compound invention, there are situations when double bonds educe geometric isomers or when asymmetric carbons educe optical isomers and diastereoisomers. As such, the present invention compounds may also contain isomers thereof and mixture of such isomers.
The present invention compound, for example, may be produced by utilizing the following production method 1 and production method 2.
(production method 1)
A method which comprises reacting the pyridazinone derivative having the following formula: 
wherein, R5, R6 and R7 have the same definition as mentioned above, with the benzyl derivative having the following formula: 
wherein, R1, R2, R3 and R4 have the same definition as mentioned above, and X represents chlorine, bromine, methanesulfonyloxy or p-toluenesulfonyloxy, in the presence of a base.
The said reaction is usually performed without any solvent or in a solvent. The limits to the reaction temperature are from 0 to 200xc2x0 C., and the limits to the reaction time are usually from a moment to 24 hours.
For the amount of the agents used in the reaction, based on 1 mole of the pyridazinone derivative of Chemical Formula 5, a ratio of 1 mole of the benzyl derivative of Chemical Formula 6 and a rate of 1 mole of the base are the theoretical amounts, but may be optionally altered to correspond to the condition of the reaction.
As the base, organic bases such as pyridine, 4-dimethylaminopyridine, N,N-dimethylaniline, N,N-diethylaniline, triethylamine and diisopropylethylamine, and inorganic bases such as sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, sodium hydride, potassium hydride, sodium hydroxide and potassium hydroxide may be set forth.
As the solvent, aliphatic hydrocarbons such as hexane, heptane, octane and ligroin; aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene, ethylbenzene, xylene and mesitylene; ethers such as 1,4-dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, ethylene glycol dimethyl ether and methyl-t-butyl ether; nitro compounds such as nitrobenzene; acid amides such as N,N-dimethylformamide; sulfur compounds such as dimethylsulfoxide (hereinafter, written as DMSO) and sulfolane; or a mixture thereof may be set forth.
After the completion of the reaction, the reaction mixture is subjected to the ordinary post-treatment such as pouring into water, extracting with an organic solvent, drying the organic layer and concentrating it. If necessary, purification such as recrystallization or column chromatography may be carried out. Thus the present invention compound can be obtained.
(production method 2)
A production method that complies to the following scheme: 
wherein, R50 represents hydrogen or C1-C3 alkyl and R1, R2, R3, R4, R6 and R7 have the same definition as mentioned above.
The reaction of each step may be, for example, performed by corresponding to the methods reported in International Patent Publication WO 97/07104 publication, or for example performed according to the following methods.
1) A method to produce compound [II] from compound [I]
Compound [II] may be produced by previously reacting the xcex1-dihalo compound having the formula
R6C(xe2x95x90O)CV2R7
wherein, R6 and R7 have the same definition as mentioned above, and V represents iodine, bromine or chlorine, with water in the presence of a base, to obtain the carbonyl derivative having the formula
R6C(xe2x95x90O)C(xe2x95x90O)R7
wherein, R6 and R7 have the same definition as mentioned above, (hereinafter, Reaction 1), and subsequently, reacting with compound [I] (hereinafter, Reaction 2). The carbonyl derivative having the formula
R6C(xe2x95x90O)C(xe2x95x90O)R7
wherein, R6 and R7 have the same definition as mentioned above, may also be reacted in water or alcohol as a hydrate or acetal derivative.
Reaction 1 is usually performed within a solvent. The limits to the reaction temperature are usually from 20 to 100xc2x0 C., and the limits to the reaction time are usually from a moment to 24 hours. For the amounts of the agents used in the reaction, based on 1 mole of xcex1-dihalo compound having the formula (R6C(xe2x95x90O)CV2R7), a rate of 2 moles is the theoretical amount of each water and the base, but may be optionally altered to correspond to the condition of the reaction.
As the base, organic bases and inorganic bases both may be utilized, and for example, sodium acetate and potassium acetate may be set forth.
As the solvent, aliphatic hydrocarbons such as hexane, heptane, ligroin, cyclohexane and petroleum ether; aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene and xylene; halogenated hydrocarbons such as chlorobenzene and dichlorobenzene, ethers such as diethyl ethers, diisopropyl ether, dioxane, THF and ethylene glycol dimethyl ether; esters such as ethyl formate, ethyl acetate, butyl acetate and diethyl carbonate; nitro compounds such as nitromethane and nitrobenzene; nitriles such as acetonitrile and isobutylonitrile; acid amides such as DMF; tertiary amines such as pyridine, triethylamine, diisopropylethylamine, N,N-dimethylaniline, N,N-diethylaniline and N-methylmorpholine; sulfur compounds such as DMSO and sulfolane; alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, ethylene glycol, isopropanol and t-butanol; or water a mixture thereof may be set forth.
Reaction 2 is usually performed within a solvent. The limits to the reaction temperature are usually from xe2x88x9220 to 200xc2x0 C., and the limits to the reaction time are usually from a moment to 72 hours. For the amounts of the agents used in the reaction, based on 1 mole of xcex1-dihalo compound utilized in Reaction 1, a rate of 1 mole is the theoretical amount of compound [I], but may be optionally altered to correspond to the condition of the reaction. Furthermore, the salt of compound [I] (for example, hydrochloric acid salt or sulfuric acid salt) may be utilized to correspond with the condition of the reaction.
As the solvent, aliphatic hydrocarbons such as hexane, heptane, ligroin, cyclohexane and petroleum ether; aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene and xylene; halogenated hydrocarbons such as chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, dichloromethane, dichloroethane, chlorobenzene and dichlorobenzene; ethers such as diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, dioxane, THF and ethylene glycol dimethyl ether; esters such as ethyl formate, ethyl acetate, butyl acetate and diethyl carbonate; nitro compounds such as nitromethane and nitrobenzene; nitriles such as acetonitrile and isobutylonitrile; acid amides such as formamide, DMF and acetamide; tertiary amines such as pyridine, triethylamine, diisopropylethylamine, N,N-dimethylaniline, N,N-diethylaniline and N-methylmorpholine; sulfur compounds such as DMSO and sulfolane; fatty acids such as formic acid, acetic acid and propionic acid; alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, ethylene glycol, isopropanol and t-butanol; water; or a mixture thereof are set forth.
After the completion of the reaction, the precipitated crystals may be collected by filtration or the reaction mixture may be subjected to the ordinary post-treatment such as extraction with an organic solvent and concentration. If necessary, a purification procedure such as chromatography and recrystallization may be conducted. Thus the objective material may be isolated.
2) A method to produce compound [IV] from compound [II]
Compound [IV] may be produced by reacting compound [II] and the phosphorane compound having the formula
Ar3Pxe2x95x90C(R5 )COOR30
wherein, R50 has the same definition as mentioned above, R30 represents C1-C6 alkyl such as methyl or ethyl, Ar represents a phenyl that may have substituent(s) such as phenyl..
The said reaction is usually performed within a solvent. The limits to the reaction temperature are usually from xe2x88x9220 to 150xc2x0 C., preferably from 0 to 100xc2x0 C., and the limits to the reaction time are usually from a moment to 72 hours. For the amounts of the agents used in the reaction, based on 1 mole of compound [II], a rate of 1 mole is the theoretical amount of phosphorane, but may be optionally altered to correspond to the condition of the reaction.
As solvents that may be utilized, aliphatic hydrocarbons such as hexane, heptane, ligroin, cyclohexane and petroleum ether; aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene and xylene; ethers such as diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, dioxane, THF and ethylene glycol dimethyl ether; nitro compounds such as nitromethane and nitrobenzene; acid amides such as formamide, DMF and acetamide; tertiary amines such as pyridine, triethylamine, diisopropylethylamine, N,N-dimethylaniline, N,N-diethylaniline and N-methylmorpholine; sulfur compounds such as DMSO and sulfolane; alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, ethylene glycol, isopropanol and t-butanol; water; or a mixture thereof are set forth.
After the completion of the reaction, the reaction mixture may be subjected to distillation to remove the reaction solvent and then the residue may be subjected to chromatography, or the reaction mixture may be subjected to the ordinary post-treatment such as extraction with an organic solvent and concentration. If necessary, further purification such as chromatography and recrystallization may be conducted. Thus the objective material can be isolated.
(production method 3)
A production method that complies to the following scheme: 
wherein R1, R2, R3, R4, R5 and R6 have the same definition as mentioned above.
1) A method to produce compound [VI] from compound [V]
Compound [VI] may be produced by reacting compound [V] with sodium boron hydride.
The reaction is usually performed within a solvent. The limits to the reaction temperature are usually from xe2x88x9210 to 50xc2x0 C., and the limits to the reaction time are usually from a moment to 12 hours. For the amounts of the agents used in the reaction, based on 1 mole compound [V], a rate of 0.25 mole is the theoretical amount of sodium boron hydride, but may be optionally altered to correspond to the condition of the reaction.
As the solvent, ethers such as dioxane and THF, alcohols such as methanol and ethanol, or a mixture thereof may be set forth.
After the completion of the reaction, the reaction mixture may be poured into water and subjected to the ordinary post-treatment such as extraction with an organic solvent and concentration. If necessary, further purification procedure such as chromatography and recrystallization may be conducted. Thus the objective material may be isolated.
2) A method to produce compound [VII] from compound [VI]
Compound [VII] may be produced by reacting compound [VI] with compound [I].
The reaction is usually performed within a solvent. The limits to the reaction temperature are usually from 50 to 120xc2x0 C., and the limits to the reaction time are usually from a moment to 72 hours. For the amounts of the agents used in the reaction, based on 1 mole compound [VI], a rate of 1 mole is the theoretical amount of compound [I], but may be optionally altered to correspond to the condition of the reaction.
As the solvent, organic acids such as acetic acid and propionic acid may be set forth.
After the completion of the reaction, the reaction mixture may be poured into water to correct the precipitated crystals or may be subjected to the ordinary post-treatment such as extraction with an organic solvent and concentration. If necessary, further purification procedure such as chromatography and recrystallization may be conducted. Thus the objective material may be isolated.
Hereinafter, the production methods of the intermediates or raw materials used when producing the present invention compounds are set forth.
The pyridazinone derivative of Chemical Formula 5 which is the raw material utilized when producing the present invention compounds by production method 1 may be produced, for example, according to the following production method 4 or 5.
(production method 4)
A production method according to the following scheme given in Chemical Formula 8: 
wherein, R100, R101, R102 and R30 have the same definition as mentioned above, and R31 represents amino, C1-C6 alkyl such as methyl, ethyl and t-butyl, or C1-C6 alkoxy such as methoxy, ethoxy and t-butoxy.
The reaction conditions for each procedure are given, for example, below.
1) A method to produce compound [A2] from compound [A1]
Compound [A2] may be produced by previously reacting the xcex1-dihalo compound having the formula
R101C(xe2x95x90O)CV2R102
wherein, R101, R102 and V have the same definition as mentioned above with water in the presence of a base to obtain the carbonyl derivative having the formula
R101C(xe2x95x90O)C(xe2x95x90O)R102
wherein, R101 and R102 have the same definition as mentioned above (reaction 1), and subsequently, reacting with compound [A1] (reaction 2). The carbonyl derivative having the formula
R101C(xe2x95x90O)C(xe2x95x90O)R102
wherein, R101 and R102 have the same definition as mentioned above may also be reacted in water or alcohol, and as a hydrate or acetal derivative.
Reaction 1 is usually performed within a solvent. The limits to the reaction temperature are usually from 20 to 100xc2x0 C., and the limits to the reaction time are usually from a moment to 24 hours. For the amounts of the agents used in the reaction, based on 1 mole of xcex1-dihalo compound R101C(xe2x95x90O)CV2R102, a rate of 2 moles is the theoretical amount of each water and the base, but may be optionally altered to correspond to the condition of the reaction.
As the base that may be used, organic bases and inorganic bases both may be utilized, and for example, sodium acetate, potassium acetate and the like may be set forth.
As the solvent, aliphatic hydrocarbons such as hexane, heptane, ligroin, cyclohexane and petroleum ether; aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene and xylene; halogenated hydrocarbons such as chlorobenzene and dichlorobenzene, ethers such as diethyl ethers, diisopropyl ether, dioxane, THF and ethylene glycol dimethyl ether; esters such as ethyl formate, ethyl acetate, butyl acetate and diethyl carbonate; nitro compounds such as nitromethane and nitrobenzene; nitriles such as acetonitrile and isobutylonitrile; acid amides such as DMF; tertiary amines such as pyridine, triethylamine, diisopropylethylamine, N,N-dimethylaniline, N,N-diethylaniline and N-methylmorpholine; sulfur compounds such as DMSO and sulfolane; alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, ethylene glycol, isopropanol and t-butanol; or a mixture thereof are set forth.
Reaction 2 is usually performed within a solvent. The limits to the reaction temperature are usually from xe2x88x9220 to 200xc2x0 C., and the limits to the reaction time are usually from a moment to 72 hours. For the amount of the agents used in the reaction, based on 1 mole of xcex1-dihalo compound utilized in reaction 1, a rate of 1 mole is the theoretical amount of compound [A1], but may be optionally altered to correspond to the condition of the reaction. Furthermore, the salt of compound [A1] (for example, hydrochloric acid salts or sulfuric acid salts) may utilized to correspond with the condition of the reaction.
As the solvent, aliphatic hydrocarbons such as hexane, heptane, ligroin, cyclohexane and petroleum ether; aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene and xylene; halogenated hydrocarbons such as chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, dichloromethane, dichloroethane, chlorobenzene and dichlorobenzene; ethers such as diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, dioxane, THF and ethylene glycol dimethyl ether; esters such as ethyl formate, ethyl acetate, butyl acetate and diethyl carbonate; nitro compounds such as nitromethane and nitrobenzene; nitriles such as acetonitrile and isobutylonitrile; acid amides such as formamide, DMF and acetamide; tertiary amines such as pyridine, triethylamine, diisopropylethylamine, N,N-dimethylaniline, N,N-diethylaniline and N-methylmorpholine; sulfur compounds such as DMSO and sulfolane; fatty acids such as formic acid, acetic acid and propionic acid; alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, ethylene glycol, isopropanol and t-butanol; water; or a mixture thereof are set forth.
After the completion of the reaction, the reaction mixture may be filtered to collect the precipitated crystals or may be subjected to the ordinary post-treatment such as extraction with an organic solvent and concentration, and if necessary, may be further purified by the procedure such as chromatography and recrystallization. Thus objective material can be isolated.
2) A method to produce compound [A3] from compound [A2]
Compound [A3] may be produced by reacting compound [A2] with the phosphorane compound having the formula
Ar3Pxe2x95x90C(R100)COOR30
wherein, R100, R30 and Ar have the same definition as mentioned above.
The said reaction is usually performed within a solvent. The limits to the reaction temperature are usually from xe2x88x9220 to 150xc2x0 C., preferably from 0 to 100xc2x0 C., and the limits to the reaction time are usually from a moment to 72 hours. For the amounts of the agents used in the reaction, based on 1 mole of compound [A2], a rate of 1 mole is the theoretical amount of phosphorane, but may be optionally altered to correspond to the condition of the reaction.
As the solvents that may be utilized, aliphatic hydrocarbons such as hexane, heptane, ligroin, cyclohexane and petroleum ether; aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene and xylene; ethers such as diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, dioxane, THF and ethylene glycol dimethyl ether; nitro compounds such as nitromethane and nitrobenzene; acid amides such as formamide, DMF and acetamide; tertiary amines such as pyridine, triethylamine, diisopropylethylamine, N,N-dimethylaniline, N,N-diethylaniline and N-methylmorpholine; sulfur compounds such as DMSO and sulfolane; alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, ethylene glycol, isopropanol and t-butanol; water; or a mixture thereof are set forth.
After the completion of the reaction, the reaction mixture may be subjected to distillation to remove the reaction solvent and then the residue may be subjected to chromatography, or the reaction mixture may be subjected to the ordinary post-treatment such as extraction with an organic solvent and concentration. If necessary, further purification such as chromatography and recrystallization may be conducted. Thus the objective material can be isolated.
3) A method to produce compound [A4] from compound [A3]
Compound [A4] may be produced by performing a intramolecular cyclization reaction with compound [A3] in the presence of an acid. The said reaction is usually performed within a solvent. The limits to the reaction temperature are usually from 0 to 200xc2x0 C., preferably from 50 to 150xc2x0 C., and the limits to the reaction time are usually from a moment to 72 hours.
As the acid, inorganic acids such as hydrochloric acid and sulfuric acid, or organic acids such as trifluoroacetic acid and p-toluenesulfonic acid may be set forth. The amount of the acid used in the reaction is ratio of a catalytic amount to an excess amount based on 1 mole of compound [A3].
As the solvent, aliphatic hydrocarbons such as hexane, heptane, ligroin, cyclohexane and petroleum ether; aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene and xylene; halogenated hydrocarbons such as chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, dichloromethane, dichloroethane, chlorobenzene and dichlorobenzene; ethers such as diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, dioxane, THF and ethyleneglycol dimethyl ether; ketones such as acetone, methylethyl ketone, methylisobutyl ketone, isophorone and cyclohexanone; nitro compounds such as nitromethane and nitrobenzene; sulfur compounds such as DMSO and sulfolane; fatty acids such as formic acid, acetic acid and propionic acid; alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, ethylene glycol, isopropanol and t-butanol; water, or a mixture of thereof may be set forth.
After the completion of the reaction, the reaction mixture may be filtered to collect the precipitated crystals or may be subjected to the ordinary post-treatment such as extraction with an organic solvent and concentration, and if necessary, may be further purified by the procedure such as chromatography and recrystallization. Thus objective material can be isolated.
(production method 5)
A production method according to the following scheme. 
wherein, R5 and R6 have the same definition as mentioned above, and R40 represents hydrogen, carbamoyl, formyl or C1-C6 alkylcarbonyl such as acetyl and propionyl.
Compound [A6] may be produced by reacting compound [VI] with compound [A5].
The reaction is usually performed within a solvent. The limits to the reaction temperature are usually from 0 to 120xc2x0 C., and the limits to the reaction time are usually from a moment to 72 hours. For the amounts of the agents used in the reaction, based on 1 mole compound [VI], a rate of 1 mole is the theoretical amount of compound [A5], but may be optionally altered to correspond to the condition of the reaction.
As the solvent, organic acids such as acetic acid and propionic acid may be set forth.
After the completion of the reaction, the reaction mixture may be poured into water to correct the precipitated crystals or may be subjected to the ordinary post-treatment such as extraction with an organic solvent and concentration. If necessary, further purification procedure such as chromatography and recrystallization may be conducted. Thus the objective material may be isolated.
The benzyl derivative of Chemical Formula 6 may be a product from the market, for example; public knowledge from U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,966, the specification of international patent publication WO 95/04461, international patent publication WO 97/35845, and international patent publication WO 95/47607; may be produced by corresponding to the methods disclosed in thereof; or produced by corresponding to the method disclosed in Jikken Kagaku Kouza (Maruzen Company Ltd.) 4th edition, volume 19, pages 364 to 482.
Compound [V] may be product from the market, or it may be produced from a compound which is produced by corresponding to the method disclosed in Synthetic Organic Chemistry (John Wiley and Sons, Inc.) 5th edition, page 560.
Moreover, compound [I] may be a product from the market, or it may be produced by corresponding to the method disclosed in Jikken Kagaku Kouza (Maruzen Company Ltd.) 4th edition, volume 20, pages 338 to 342 for example, or by corresponding to the following method of production method 6.
(production method 6)
A production method that complies to the following scheme given in Chemical Formula 9:
[Chemical Formula 9]
wherein, R1, R2, R3, R4 and X have the same definition as mentioned above.
Compound [I] may be produced by reacting compound [B2] and NH2NH2 within a solvent and in the presence of a base. The NH2NH2 utilized in the said reaction may also be reacted as a hydrochloric acid salt, sulfuric acid salt, or a hydrate amount of NH2NH2: based on 1 mole of compound [B2], a rate from 1 to 10 moles base: sodium hydroxide, potassium carbonate amount of base: based on 1 mole of compound [B2], a rate from 1 to 10 moles
solvent: ethanol, etc.
temperature: xe2x88x9220 to 100xc2x0 C.
time: a moment to 24 hours
After the completion of the reaction, the reaction mixture may be subjected to distillation to remove the reaction solvent and then the residue may be subjected to chromatography or the reaction mixture may be poured into water and then the ordinary post-treatment such as extraction with an organic solvent and concentration may be performed. If necessary, the further purification procedure such as chromatography and recrystallization may be subjected. Thus the objective material can be isolated.
The present invention compounds possess herbicidal activity and in addition, some of them show excellent selectivity between crops and weeds. The present invention compounds possess excellent herbicidal activity against the following variation of weeds that cause problems in foliar or soil treatment on upland fields.
Polygonaceous weeds:
wild buckwheat (Polygonum convolvulus), pale smartweed (Polygonum lapathifolium), pennsylvania smartweed (Polygonum pensylvanicum), ladysthumb (Polygonum persicaria), curly dock (Rumex crispus), broadleaf dock (Rumex obtusifolius), Japanese knotweed (Polygonum cuspidatum)
Portulacaceous weeds:
common purslane (Portulaca oleracea)
Caryophyllaceous weeds:
common chickweed (Stellaria media)
Chenopodiaceous weeds:
common lambsquarters (Chenopodium album), kochia (Kochia scoparia)
Amaranthaceous weeds:
redroot pigweed (Amaranthus retroflexus), smooth pigweed (Amaranthus hybridus)
Cruciferous (brassicaceous) weeds:
wild radish (Raphanus raphanistrum), wild mustard (Sinapis arvensis), shepherdpurse (Capsella bursa-pastoris)
Leguminous (fabaceous) weeds:
hemp sesbania (Sesbania exaltata), sicklepod (Cassia obtusifolia), Florida beggarweed (Desmodium tortuosum), white clover (Trifolium repens)
Malvaceous weeds:
velvetleaf (Abutilon theophrasti), prickly sida (Sida spinosa)
Violaceous weeds:
field pansy (Viola arvensis), wild pansy (Viola tricolor)
Rubiaceous weeds:
catchweed bedstraw (cleavers) (Galium aparine)
Convolvulaceous weeds:
ivyleaf morningglory (Ipomoea hederacea), tall morningglory (Ipomoea purpurea), entireleaf morningglory (Ipomoea hederacea var. integriuscula), pitted morningglory (Ipomoea lacunosa), field bindweed (Convolvulus arvensis)
Labiate weeds:
red deadnettle (Lamium purpureum), henbit (Lamium amplexicaule)
Solanaceous weeds:
jimsonweed (Datura stramonium), black nightshade (Solanum nigrum)
Scrophulariaceous weeds:
birdseye speedwell (Veronica persica), ivyleaf speedwell (Veronica hederaefolia)
Composite weeds:
common cocklebur (Xanthium pensylvanicum), common sunflower (Helianthus annuus), scentless chamomile (Matricaria perforata or inodora), corn marigold (Chrysanthemum segetum), pineappleweed (Matricaria matricarioides), common ragweed (Ambrosia artemisiifolia), giant ragweed (Ambrosia trifida), horseweed (Erigeron canadensis), Japanese mugwort (Artemisia princeps), tall goldenrod (Solidago altissima)
Boraginaceous weeds:
forget-me-not (Myosotis arvensis)
Asclepiadaceous weeds:
common milkweed (Asclepias syriaca)
Euphorbiaceous weeds:
sun spurge (Euphorbia helioscopia), spotted spurge (Euphorbia maculata)
Graminaceous weeds:
barnyardgrass (Echinochloa crus-galli), green foxtail (Setaria viridis), giant foxtail (Setaria faberi), large crabgrass (Digitaria sanguinalis), goosegrass (Eleusine indica), annual bluegrass (Poa annua), blackgrass (Alopecurus myosuroides), wild oats (Avena fatua), johnsongrass (Sorghum halepense), quackgrass (Agropyron repens), downy brome (Bromus tectorum), bermudagrass (Cynodon dactylon), fall panicum (Panicum dichotomiflorum), Texas panicum (Panicum texanum), shattercane (Sorghum vulgare)
Commelinaceous weeds:
common dayflower (Commelina communis)
Equisetaceous weeds:
field horsetail (Equisetum arvense)
Cyperaceous weeds:
rice flatsedge (Cyperus iria), purple nutsedge (Cyperus rotundus), yellow nutsedge (Cyperus esculentus)
Furthermore, some of the present invention compounds exhibit no significant phytotoxicity on the main crops such as corn (Zea mays), wheat (Triticum aestivum), barley (Hordeum vulgare), rice (Oryza sativa), sorghum (Sorghum bicolor), soybean (Glycine max), cotton (Gossypium spp.), sugar beet (Beta vulgaris), peanut (Arachis hypogaea), sunflower (Helianthus annuus), and canola (Brassica napus); horticultural crops such as flowers and ornamental plants; and vegetables. Various weeds that may cause some trouble in the no-tillage cultivation of soybean (Glycine max), corn (Zea mays), wheat (Triticum aestivum), or the like may be efficaciously controlled by the present invention compounds. Furthermore, some of the present invention compounds exhibit no significant phytotoxicity on the crops.
The present invention compounds also have herbicidal activity against various weeds which may cause some trouble in the flooding treatment on paddy fields, such as the listed below.
Graminaceous weeds:
barnyardgrass (Echinochloa oryzicola)
Scrophulariaceous weeds:
common falsepimpernel (Lindernia procumbens)
Lythraceous weeds:
Indian toothcup (Rotala indica), red stem (Ammannia multiflora)
Elatinaceous weeds:
waterwort (Elatine triandra)
Cyperaceous weeds:
smallflower umbrella sedge (Cyperus difformis), hardstem bulrush (Scirpus juncoides), needle spikerush (Eleocharis acicularis), water nutgrass (Cyperus serotinus), water chestnut (Eleocharis kuroguwai)
Pontederiaceous weeds:
monochoria (Monochoria vaginalis)
Alismataceous weeds:
arrowhead (Sagittaria pygmaea), arrowhead (Sagittaria trifolia), waterplantain (Alisma canaliculatum)
Potamogetonaceous weeds:
roundleaf pondweed (Potamogeton distinctus)
Umbelliferous weeds:
watercelery sp. (Oenanthe javanica)
Furthermore, some of the present invention compounds exhibit no significant phytotoxicity on transplanted paddy rice.
The present invention compounds can also control a wide variety of weeds which grow or will grow in the orchards, grasslands, lawns, forests, waterways, canals, or other uncultivated lands. In addition, the present invention compounds also have herbicidal activity against various aquatic weeds, such as water hyacinth (Eichhornia crassipes), which grow or will grow by waterways or canals.
The present invention compounds have substantially the same characteristics as those of the herbicidal compounds disclosed in the specification of international patent publication WO 95/34659. In the case of cultivating crops wherein tolerance is bestowed to the said crops by introducing a herbicide tolerance gene described in said specification, the present invention compounds can be used at larger amounts than those used when ordinary crops without tolerance are cultivated, thus making it possible to control other unfavorable weeds more effectively.
When one of the present invention compounds is used as the active ingredient of a herbicide, the present invention compound is usually mixed with solid or liquid carriers or diluents, surfactants, and other auxiliary agents to formulate emulsifiable concentrates, wettable powders, flowables, granules, concentrated emulsions, water-dispersible granules, or other formulations.
These formulations may comprise a compound of present invention as an active ingredient at an amount from 0.001% to 80% by weight, preferably from 0.005% to 70% by weight.
The solid carrier or diluent may include, for example, mineral fine powders such as kaolin clay, attapulgite clay, bentonite, acid clay, pyrophyllite, talc, diatomaceous earth, and calcite; organic fine powders such as walnut shell powder; water-soluble organic fine powders such as urea; fine powders of inorganic salts such as ammonium sulfate; and fine powders of synthetic hydrated silicon oxide.
The liquid carrier or diluent may include, for example, aromatic hydrocarbons such as methylnaphthalene, phenylxylylethane and alkylbenzene (e.g., xylene); alcohols such as isopropanol, ethylene glycol and 2-ethoxyethanol; esters such as dialkyl ester phthalate; ketones such as acetone, cyclohexanone and isophorone; mineral oils such as machine oil; vegetable oils such as soybean oil and cottonseed oil; dimethylsulfoxide, N,N-dimethylformamide, acetonitrile, N-methylpyrrolidone and water.
As the surfactant used for emulsion, dispersing or spreading; anionic surfactants such as alkylsulfate salts, alkylsulfonate salts, alkylarylsulfonate salts, dialkylsulfosuccinate salts and polyoxyethylene alkylarylether phosphate salts and nonionic surfactants such as polyoxyethylene alkylether, polyoxyethylene alkylarylether, polyoxyethylene polyoxypropylene block copolymers, sorbitan fatty acid esters and polyoxyethylene sorbitan fatty acid ester are set forth.
Lignin sulfonates, alginates, polyvinyl alcohol, gum arabic, CMC (carboxymethylcellulose), and PAP (isopropyl acid phosphate) and the like are set forth as the other possible auxiliary agents for formulation.
The present invention compounds are usually formulated and then used for soil treatment before or after the weed has emerged from the soil, for foliar treatment or for flooding treatment. The soil treatment may include a soil surface treatment and a soil incorporation. The foliar treatment may include application over the plants and directed application in which it is applied only to weeds, so as to keep the same off the crop plants.
Furthermore, by intermixing with other herbicides, there are situations wherein an enhanced herbicidal efficacy is confirmed. Furthermore, the present invention compounds may be used in a mixture or in combination with insecticides, acaricides, nematocides, fungicides, bactericides, plant growth regulators, fertilizers, and soil improvements.
Examples of the herbicides include atrazine, cyanazine, dimethametryn, metribuzin, prometryn, simazine, simetryn, chlorotoluron, diuron, daimuron, fluometuron, isoproturon, linuron, methabenzthiazuron, bromoxynil, ioxynil, ethalfluralin, pendimethalin, trifluralin, acifluorfen, acifluorfen-sodium, bifenox, chlomethoxynil, fomesafen, lactofen, oxadiazon, oxadiargyl, oxyfluorfen, carfentrazone-ethyl, flumiclorac-pentyl, flumioxazine, fluthiacet-methyl, sulfentrazone, thidiazimin, azafenidin, pyraflufen-ethyl, cinidon-ethyl, difenzoquat, diquat, paraquat, 2,4-D, 2,4-DB, DCPA, MCPA, MCPB, clomeprop, clopyralid, dicamba, dithiopyr, fluroxypyr, mecoprop, naploanilide, phenothiol, quinclorac, triclopyr, thiazopyr, acetochlor, alachlor, butachlor, diethatyl-ethyl, metolachlor, pretilachlor, propachlor, bensulfuron-methyl, chlorsulfuron, chlorimuron-ethyl, halosulfuron-methyl, metsulfuron-methyl, nicosulfuron, primisulfuron-methyl, pyrazosulfuron-ethyl, sulfometuron-ethyl, thifensulfuron-methyl, triasulfuron, tribenuron-methyl, oxasulfuron, iodosulfuron, azimsulfuron, cloransulam-methyl, cyclosulfamuron, flumetsulam, flupyrsulfuron, flazasulfuron, imazosulfuron, metosulam, diclosulam, prosulfuron, rimsulfuron, triflusulfuron-methyl, ethoxysulfuron, sulfosulfuron, imazamethabenz-methyl, imazapyr, imazaquin, imazethapyr, imazameth, imazamox, flucarbazone, pyribenzoxim, bispyribac-sodium, pyriminobac-methyl, pyrithiobac-sodium, alloxydim-sodium, clethodim, sethoxydim, tralkoxydim, tepraloxydim, dichlofop-methyl, fenoxaprop-ethyl, fenoxaprop-p-ethyl, fluazifop-butyl, fluazifop-p-butyl, haloxyfop-methyl, quizalofop-p-ethyl, cyhalofop-butyl, clodinafop-propargyl, benzofenap, clomazone, diflufenican, norflurazon, pyrazolate, pyrazoxyfen, flurtamone, isoxaflutole, sulcotrione, mesotrione, isoxachlortole, glufosinate-ammonium, glyphosate, bentazone, benthiocarb, bromobutide, butamifos, butylate, dimepiperate, dimethenamid, fentrazamide, DSMA, EPTC, esprocarb, isoxaben, mefenacet, molinate, MSMA, piperophos, pyributicarb, propanil, pyridate, triallate, cafenstrol, flupoxam, fluthiamide, diflufenzopyr, triaziflam, pentoxazone, epoprodan, metobenzuron, oxaziclomefone, isopropazol, and indanofan.
The above compounds are disclosed in the catalog of Farm Chemicals Handbook, 1995 (published by Meister Publishing Company); AG CHEM NEW COMPOUND REVIEW, VOL. 13, 1995, VOL. 15, 1997 and VOL. 16, 1998 (published by AG CHEM INFORMATION SERVICES); and xe2x80x9cJosouzai Kenkyu Souranxe2x80x9d (published by Hakuyu-sha).
In the case when the present invention compound is utilized as an active ingredient of an herbicide, the application amount may vary with the weather conditions, formulation types, application timing, application method, soil conditions, objective crop or crops, objective weed or weeds, and so on, but is usually applied at 0.0 g to 20,000 g per hectare, preferably 1 g to 2,000 g per hectare. When the present invention compound is formulated into emulsifiable concentrates, wettable powders, flowables, concentrated emulsions, water-dispersible granules, or the like, the said formulations are applied by diluting the present compound invention usually in 10L to 1,000L (if necessary, the water may include adjuvant such as a spreading agent) so the prescribed amount of the active ingredient can be applied to each hectare. Granule formulations and some types of flowables are usually applied without diluting.
The adjuvant which can be used herein, if necessary, may include, in addition to the surfactants as described above, polyoxyethylene resin acids (esters), lignin sulfonates, abietates, dinaphthylmethanedisulfonates, crop oil concentrates, and vegetable oils such as soybean oil, corn oil, cottonseed oil, and sunflower oil. The present invention compounds can also be used as the active ingredients of harvesting aids such as defoliants and desiccants for cotton (Gossipyum spp.), and desiccants for potato (Solanum tuberosum). In these cases, the present invention compounds are usually formulated in the same manner as the case where they are used as the active ingredients of herbicides, and may be used alone or in admixture with other harvesting aids for foliar treatment before harvesting the crops.